


People die, that's what they do.

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Au where jack wins, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Exactly what you'd expect, I'm Sorry, I'm shit at writing, One Shot, Staged Crime Scene, Violence, i'm shit at tagging, i'm shit at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Jack kills Rhys on Helios, he decides that it is time to have some fun with his old friends.





	People die, that's what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to make this have an alternate chapter where Fiona and Sasha know about Jack but I lost motivation half-way through and just wanted to be done with it. I'm sorry this is so rushed and terrible.

The process of getting Jack’s new body after Rhys was dead was a long and arduous process, involving precise movements which was difficult when you control an entire space station with only your mind. Rhys had died pretty quickly, he tried to escape much to Jack’s twisted amusement. After all the life had drained from his eyes, Jack slit open his stomach, removed his organs and grafted the endo-skeleton into his now empty body; uploaded himself into his new flesh suit, then stitched himself shut, and cleaned up all the blood on his person.

And now, Jack stood in his old office which was stained with blood and entrails. It had taken a lot longer than Jack would’ve liked, a few days at the least. Fiona, Sasha, and those cheap hired musclemen had all left, somehow. That would’ve been the end of it if Rhys had complied with Jack and just let him take his body, then he could have avoided this next part.

_________________

The processing time to get on Pandora was really starting to irk him, if he hadn’t wanted to save his first kill for Rhys’ pathetic friends then he would’ve strangled the man getting him his car. The whole ride down to Pandora was painstakingly slow, he tapped his feet against the floor of the vehicle and twiddled his thumbs.

Jack landed in Hollow point where he thought the sisters would most likely be, he of course didn’t know where they were, but that didn’t matter. He would find them, or maybe they’d find him. He had probably wandered around the shitty town for about an hour before he saw Fiona out of the corner of his eye. He leaped behind a corner as to not be spotted. Fiona entered an old, run-down looking house that looked to be empty. Perfect. He decided that he would knock and pretend to be Rhys. She wouldn’t suspect a thing.

He practically sprinted up to the entrance of the house, and banged loudly on the door, bouncing his leg, unable to stand still. Fiona looked through the peephole, and opened the door, throwing herself at him in a hug before quickly composing herself and inviting “Rhys” inside.

“I didn’t know if you had made it off of Helios,” Fiona said, “Sasha and I tried contacting you but you were radio silent. We eventually assumed you had gotten caught or killed or worse.” Rhys laughed. “You were worried about me?” Fiona glared at him. “What kind of question is that? You annoy the shit out of me sometimes, you really do, but I don’t want you to die.”

“Aw, that’s cute, babe, but that doesn’t stop what happens next.”

“Uh, what do you mean?” Something heavy had settled in Fiona’s stomach as she glanced side to side. Something was so very wrong.

Rhys lumbered towards her, getting way too close for comfort.

Fiona appeared physically nervous now, holding her breath.

“Get the fuck back!” Fiona shrieked, “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull but you need to leave.” She drew her derringer from her sleeve and pointed it at Jack’s chest.

Jack let out a small chuckle and grabbed the gun, causing it to fire and go through the already corroded ceiling. Fiona bolted towards the door but Jack grabbed her and threw her down into the floor causing her to black out for a few minutes. He contemplated killing her now but decided against it just so he could enjoy every minute of her being confused as to why her “friend” had suddenly attacked her. “

W-why, Rhys?” She croaked out as she finally opened her eyes to see her old friend pinning her to the ground. Jack was silent as he began exerting pressure on her throat, cutting off her airway. “Rhys, please. S-stop.”

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Jack replied, forcing his hands down harder on the woman.

“Sasha will be home soon, she’ll kill you. No questions asked.”

“Hehe. I guess, I have to kill her then too. Then again, will she even recognize you when I’m done with you.” A single tear rolled down her face as the life left her eyes.

Jack stood back and admired his work, there was nothing left in her. The same would happen to her sister. He pulled Fiona’s lifeless body onto the nearby sofa and blew her brains out through her temple. Then placed the gun beside her to make it look like a suicide. Believable enough to fool the average person. Woman riddled with guilt after a heist that cost her two friends kills herself, leaving her younger sister behind. Jack then hid in a nearby closet and waited for Sasha to return.

_________________

It seemed like hours before the young woman had arrived, she dropped to her knees when she saw her sister dead on the couch.

“Fi-Fiona, no,” she rushed over to her side, sobbing, “Fiona, why?”

He watched the scene for a minute, reveling in her sorrow before he got bored and revealed himself.

“Rhys? What happened? Did-did you?” Sasha could barely speak through her sobbing.

Jack grinned. “Poor Fiona. Didn’t even see it coming.”

“See what coming?” The young woman grabbed for her gun and pointed it at his abdomen as Jack inched closer to her. “See what coming?” She repeated again, more demanding.

The much larger man lunged at her, she shot without hesitation. Jack didn’t feel anything as he pinned Sasha down. He pulled out a small Hyperion issued carving knife and held it to her cheek.

“Rhys, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” She spat, her tears stopped falling in her fit of rage. His grin stretched to the point that if he could feel pain it would hurt to smile. The knife pressed into her cheek, sprouting tiny droplets of crimson blood.

“Rhys, why? I-I-I thought you liked me.”

Jack held the knife above her heart and drove it down before she could get another word in. Again and again he thrust the knife in and out to a rhythm as Sasha writhed beneath. Eventually, she stopped moving as her blood stained the house. The man tossed the knife to the side and left the house. A man stained with blood was a common occurrence in Hollow Point so no one suspected a thing. As much as he wanted to hunt down Rhys’ little muscle bound friend, he needed to get patched up back on Helios. That would have to wait.


End file.
